The Axe Murderers Girl TRADUCCIÓN
by I Love Darkward Devil
Summary: Los susurros del diablo se hizo eco en mis oídos... "Hipócrita ... Hipócrita ... hipócrita ..." Mi cara palideció. Miré por la ventana cubierta de suciedad. Yo era igual de asesina que Edward. * Darkward & Darkella*
1. Prólogo

_**Está totalmente prohibida la copia de esta historia. Yo no soy la autora, yo soy traductora de esta historia de la maravillosa autora **__edward0obsession_. _**Aviso por Darkward. **_

_Calientan, se acercan demasiado a la llama_

_Habla como un libro abierto_

_No tengo tiempo para hacer una foto_

_Estamos tan cerca de algo desconocido_

_Estamos tan cerca de algo desconocido._

_Puedo sentirlo en mis huesos_

_Dame simpatía_

_¿Quién prefieres ser?__  
__The Beatles o The Rolling Stones?__  
__Oh, en serio__  
__¡Vas a cometer errores, eres joven!__  
__Vamos, bebé, me juego algo__  
__igual, "Here Comes the Sun"__  
__Vamos, nena, el juego es__  
__igual, "Here Comes the Sun"_

Sabía que esto iba a ser una mala idea. Lo sabía. Me sentía como si estuviera en una de esas películas de terror espeluznante, donde la protagonista tiene intuiciones, extraño, pero nadie la escucha, porque piensan que está loca. Vamos a reemplazar a la gente que no me escucha, como mis dos amigas Jessica y Lauren. Ahora, vamos a la escena. Hay un camino detrás del mercado viejo precipitada por el parque de casas rodantes que conduce a los bosques. ¿Por qué me llevaban a un bosque aproximadamente a las cinco y media de la noche? Oh, cierto, Jessica y Lauren quería lanzar algunas articulaciones antes de la parentales llegó a casa. _Cierto._

"Vamos Bella, no seas una mojigata." Se burlaba Lauren murmurando obscenidades en voz baja mientras caminaba detrás de las dos. Yo no sé ni por qué la gente consume drogas, o incluso consumir alcohol para el caso. ¿Cuál fue el punto? Se termina matando a los pulmones o el hígado o en ocasiones ambos, y se mueren las personas, terminando tristemente la vida. Si la gente quería morir tan mal ¿Por qué no puso una pistola en la cabeza? No es que quiera que Jessica y Lauren mueran exactamente. Tratando de demostrar algo que nunca se detendrá a considerar.

"¿Por qué tenemos que venir aquí?" Miré delante de mí, tanto como pude. Había árboles con grandes ramas que parecían brazos arqueados hacia el cielo. El sol comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente detrás de las nubes y las sombras de las ramas pequeñas están empezando a reflejarse sobre el terreno, incluidos nosotros. _Escalofriante. _Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era un lobo aullando y la escena sería perfecta, nuestra condena pendiente en espera. ¿Soy dramática? Quizás… ¿Me lo dramatizo mucho? Pero en serio, esta ruta de acceso que está cubierta con un poco de suciedad y que le gustaría ocultar como si no hubiera ningún camino, borrando pistas de un camino. Eso me estaba inquietando.

Ella me ignoró y siguió caminando. _Grandes amigas, ¿eh? _Le tomó unos minutos más antes de llegar a un pequeño claro que parecía ser un abandonado y un campamento destrozado. Jessica y Lauren se sentaron en los registros que adornaban el pequeño camping semicírculo. Con mucho cuidado caminó detrás de ellos pasando por encima de toda la basura que estaba repartida sobre el terreno, pero aparte de eso, me quedé en silencio.

Jessica sacó de la bolsa de plástico, con cuidado de retirar la Línea de Control Zip que contiene la marihuana. Vi, que todo se iluminaba, ella miraba la marihuana, su longitud, calculando todo. Di unos cuantos pasos para atrás, no quería acercarme demasiado al humo. _Humo de segunda mano se _chupan. "Estamos aquí, porque nadie puede vernos ni oírnos." Miré hacia arriba confundida. Jessica sólo agitó la mano en el aire respondiendo a mi pregunta de antes.

_Oh_.

Cuando abrió los ojos Lauren, volvió la cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos ligeramente dilatados, _"Bellie, ven con nosotras a divertirte_." Puse los ojos en blanco. Lauren estaba inducida por la marihuana, sus ojos estaban desorbitados. Yo amablemente me negué y ella se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, volviendo a su lugar feliz donde Jessica estaba cediendo a probar marihuana.

Miré la hora otra vez, _casi las seis y _diez. El sol no estaba totalmente alumbrando el cielo, y mi padre, Charlie también conocido como Jefe de Policía no estaría en casa hasta las primeras horas de la mañana, así que era seguro que no me pillase. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo acerca de Jessica y Lauren, seguramente sus padres las pillarían, su estado físico lo mostraba claramente. _Oh, bueno, espero que no hablen de mí_.

Todo lo que había alrededor de nosotras era tan verde, era muy atractivos, diferentes colores de verdes mezclado con los pocos árboles que habían con las ramas arqueadas al cielo. Miré a mi reloj otra vez, _las seis y _cuarto. Jessica y Lauren no estarían sobrias durante una hora o así, y me aburría, mucho.

Volviendo a mis dos amigas, que ni siquiera parecen darse cuenta de que estaba, me llevé las llaves del coche. Me dirigí a otra parte a dar un paseo, por la ruta más larga. Todo a mí alrededor era bastante fascinante, sombrío. Yo no era muy amante de lo que tenía Forks, al menos no por el tiempo que he vivido en este pueblo abandonado de la mano de Dios-lo que sería mi vida entera desgraciadamente- Pensé en la ciudad en que había vivido, sin hacerme daño pensando en lo bien que estaba.

El pueblo más pequeño de la existencia, que casi no aparece en el mapa mundial. Abandonados… Vamos…

Debería darme la vuelta y caminar hacia atrás, donde estaban Jessica y Lauren como el amiguita buena que soy, pero yo sentía que no debía ir al bosque, pero no las dejaría solas, así que seguí diciéndome _cinco minutos _más. Cinco minutos más no me mataría, me di la vuelta para ir hacia donde estaban.

_**------**_

Bostecé. Yo estaba sentada en un árbol roto y pequeño durante la última media hora, disfrutando del paisaje en frente de mí cuando el agotamiento de las pocas horas estaba alcanzándome. Miré el cielo oscuro antes de mirar el reloj, por tercera vez, _7:15_. Me levanté del árbol y corrí por el camino, de vuelta al campamento donde se encontraban ellas.

Mientras me movía, podía sentir el ambiente que me rodea, iba cambiando. El ambiente era de pronto oscuro y pesado, los árboles se veían como si estuvieran de vuelta a sus cavilaciones depresivas, de forma extraña. Todo en la última hora ha cambiado drásticamente, y yo empezaba a inquietarse de este lugar otra vez. Mientras más me acercaba al campamento, algo me decía que saliese corriendo y no volviese más.

¿Escucho mi razonamiento? _No._

¿Lo lamentaré? _Tal vez._

Me acerqué hacia el camping en el que podía oír el sonido de crujido de las hojas y los sonidos pesados de los movimientos que hacía yo, pisaba las hojas fuertemente, con miedo. El viento estaba empezando a aumentar, y no sé si mis oídos estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero yo podía oír el sonido de algo cortando el aire, espeluznante.

Yo sólo estaba a un par de metros de distancia, detrás de los helechos que formaban a los lados el camino por donde iba antes, cuando lo escuché. Los gritos de mis amigas, llamándome. Estaba confundida, antes, estarían también hablando o diciendo tonterías, y no las escuchaba, pero luego la voz de Jessica se hizo eco en mi cabeza. _Estamos aquí, porque nadie puede vernos ni oírnos._

Con mucho cuidado de no caerme, corrí detrás de uno de los árboles que estaban plantados detrás del tronco en que Lauren se había sentado en anteriores veces con la marihuana. Me asomé lentamente desde detrás del árbol, sólo para encontrar a Lauren y Jessica atadas a ambos lados del árbol llorando desesperadamente. Me habría parecido cómica esta escena si no fuese porque estaban llorando.

Me quedé un momento pensando en qué hacer cuando oí gritar a Jessica " ¡Bellie, si puedes oírme, vete!" Yo sabía que tenía que irme pero yo tenía que ayudarlas.

Lauren gritó poco después también de que Jessica se callase y siguiese llorando " Bellie, no vengas aquí, no es seguro, _que _no es sa-" la advertencia se redujo a un fuerte dolor, seguido de gemidos y sentí que mi corazón latía en forma errática, como si fuese a salir de mi pecho.

_Pobre _Lauren. Me asomé a salir de detrás del árbol de nuevo, y como si yo y Jessica lo hubiésemos planeado, miró hacia arriba también. Nuestros ojos conectados por un segundo, cuando vi que abría los ojos y comenzó a asentir con rapidez para que me vaya, las lágrimas comenzaban a salirse los ojos de nuevo. Asentí con la cabeza en el reconocimiento y se acurrucó detrás de un árbol nuevo.

Si había alguien peligroso, entonces no había ninguna manera de que pudiese ayudar a mis amigas, y además, yo quería ir a casa a acurrucarse en mi cama esta noche con mi libro, ileso. Si yo pudiera irme silenciosamente del campamento y del bosque, entonces podría pedir ayuda. Parecía bastante fácil, incluso para alguien como yo que estaba confundida con qué hacer.

De repente oí gritar a ambas en la parte superior de sus pulmones, pero de repente estaba en silencio.

_Demasiado _tranquilo estaba el bosque. Miré a ver a ambas con lágrimas y rímel corrido por su cara con un trapo atado alrededor de sus bocas. Jessica me miró frenéticamente moviendo la cabeza, los ojos en movimiento desde el otro lado del camping y de espaldas a mí, sacudiendo la cabeza a mirarme como si estuviera tratando de decirme algo. No la entendía.

En realidad me sentía triste y un poco culpable por no hacer nada, pero yo iba a ir a buscar ayuda ahora. Tan pronto como mi pierna tocaron en el suelo para moverme, sentí algo frío y cortante contra mi espalda, pronto seguida por una voz que resonaba en mi oído: "¿Dónde crees que vas?" Comencé a temblar, y no fue a causa del viento.

Todo lo que sabía era que yo no iba a ir a casa a acurrucarse en mi cama con un libro en el corto plazo. Al menos no esta noche.

_**Esta historia, repito, es una traducción. Gracias a la autora por dejarme hacer la traducción, a M. Paloma por ayudarme con la traducción, Irennita con la búsqueda de historias Darkward.**_


	2. Sliced to Pieces

_**Está totalmente prohibida la copia parcial entera de esta historia. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción, la verdadera autora es **__**edward0obsession**__** que me ha dejado hacer la traducción. Advierto que en este capítulo pueden aparecer escenas muy violentas, ya advertí. Gracias por los comentarios.**_

_No me puedo creer que el drama en el que estoy se esté acercando__ el final__  
No creo que sepa nadar__ en la pena__  
Esta sensación de adormecimiento, de todo lo que se ha convertido.__  
Deja tus encías, resbala por su la lengua y se desplaza rápidamente hacia abajo hacia los pulmones__  
Todo porque te voy a dejar atrás._

_Siento la presión__  
me estoy viniendo abajo  
Me dejaste en el otro lado de la carretera__  
y ahora no tengo a donde ir.__  
Has traído la inundación_

**Capítulo 1**

**Trozos de Piezas.**

_En realidad me sentía triste y un poco culpable por no hacer nada, pero yo iba a ir a buscar ayuda ahora. Tan pronto como mi pierna tocó el suelo, sentí algo frío y cortante contra mi espalda, seguida por una voz:_

_"¿Adónde crees que vas?" Comencé a temblar, y no fue a causa del frío._

_Todo lo que sabía era que yo no iba a ir a mi casa a acurrucarme en mi cama con un libro. Al menos no esa noche._

Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue la palabra _intimidar. _Estaba tratando de intimidarme, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Sabía que su pregunta era retórica, no iba a ir a ninguna parte. En mi cabeza, sólo giraban dos frases: _¨Corre¨ ¨Pide ayuda¨ _Pero en vez de poder hacer todo eso, me quedé quieta, sin responder a esa voz. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo se iba tensando, podía sentir el pánico en mi cuerpo, aumentando.

Mi respiración empezaba a hacerse pesada, mi pecho se iba cerrando por el miedo, comprimiéndose y mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, estaba empezando a marearme, a tener náuseas. Mis pastillas anti-depresivas estaban en el bolso de Jessica, por lo que no podía cogerlas ahora. Las necesitaba ahora mismo.

La persona que estaba detrás de mí, parecía no darse cuenta de cómo me sentía o simplemente no le importaba, pero lo único que sé era que sentí como me arrastraba hacia donde estaba Lauren y Jessica, en el camping. Jessica intentaba hablar conmigo, pero la tela que tenía alrededor de su boca se lo impedía.

Lauren abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando. Se centró detrás de mí, e intentó quitarme las cuerdas con sus pies, era imposible. _¨Ayuda, por favor¨ _empezaba a ver borroso, pronto me iba a desmayar si no me tomaba mis pastillas.

Traté de hablar con mi agresor, pero sólo salían palabras a medio entender "Por favor... Jessica... bolso... ahora... _por favor_..." Me sentía cada vez peor. Me desplomé en el suelo sucio. Nunca antes me había sentido tan mal, necesitaba que me diesen mis pastillas.

La oscuridad me consumía cada segundo que estaba allí, y yo empezaba a sudar y a temblar. El frío y el calor arrasaban mis piernas, sentía todo girar a mí alrededor. Todo en mí estaba en llamas. Verano e invierno, eso es lo que me recordó. La frialdad no paraba de congelarme, sin embargo, el fuego abrasador quemaba todo, entonces empezó otra vez. El ciclo fue interminable.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero empecé a sentir la resistencia en el centro de los labios. Entonces lo sentí. Sentí mi pastilla, _eso es_todo, pero no pude. Mi cuerpo no estaba bajo mi poder, ya no estaba, me sentía vacía, como un títere. Cualquiera puede hacer lo que quería conmigo, y yo no lo sentiría. Yo sólo esperaba que el que estaba aquí haciendo lo que estaba haciendo a Jessica, Lauren, cogiese lo que quisiese y se fuese. Aunque me violasen, me matasen, me golpeasen, daba igual, no lo sentiría. No lo sentiría, y por una vez, me alegré de mi estado de inconsciencia. Sin embargo, nunca llegó. En lugar de eso sentí unos dedos separando mis labios, hasta que mi boca estaba completamente abierta.

En el siguiente segundo, mi cabeza estaba apoyada contra algo frío, y sentí la pastilla al caer por mi garganta. Luego vino el líquido, empujando la pastilla para que no se quedase en la garganta. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero poco a poco podía empezar a sentir mis piernas y brazos, uno por uno. Mi respiración se empezaba a normalizar, y pude sentir la constricción en el pecho, levantándose, casi me sentía nueva. Pero no me sentía perfectamente bien.

Yo estaba agotada con todo lo que sucedió en el lapso de las últimas dos horas, y yo todavía estaba asustada. Yo no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, yo estaba demasiado cansada para pensar con claridad, incluso en estos momentos. Mi pánico todavía estaba allí, pero parecía que se mantuviese con la píldora, por lo que yo estaba agradecida. Yo sólo esperaba que todo acabase bien, cuando me despertase de nuevo.

La fatiga me atraía de nuevo a forma consciente, de una forma espeluznante, como la niebla oscura que cubría el bosque, delicioso, pero peligroso. Pero en esos momentos no pensé en nada, porque yo ya estaba medio dormida.

Podía sentir la luz del sol sobre mis párpados cerrados, y poco a poco los abrí. El sol me cegó por un minuto hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Hebras de mi cabello se caiga en la cara, molestándome la nariz, pero mis brazos no se movieron. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la cuerda y el árbol en que estaba apoyada.

El dolor que venía desde mis brazos conectados hasta mi cabeza, era sentir un dolor nunca deseado .Mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero era algo que podía controlar por ahora. Traté de doblar mis dedos, pero sentí los dedos de mi mano derecha en contra de algo suave y sólida, pero todavía muy pegajoso. Eso no es lo que irritó a mí, sin embargo, era el olor. Para no quedar completamente, sin embargo, dejé que el aroma de algo picante y... No podía precisar qué, pero fue mezclado en conjunto.

Ahí fue cuando escuché los sollozos del otro lado del pequeño camping. Jessica. Fue golpeada en la mejilla, su pelo era un desastre, pero eso no es lo que me llamó la atención. Era la manera en que el dolor nubló sus ojos mientras me miraba. Tragué saliva. La tela alrededor de su boca se había ido, y sus resoplidos se convirtieron en sollozos que hacían temblar su cuerpo. Ella me miró con tanto dolor, "Se ha ido Bella, Lauren se ha ido."

"¿Qué?"

Jessica me miró por un segundo antes de estallar en lágrimas, "Ella es Bella muerta. Ha muerto mientras la follaba. _El_maldito la mató."

Comencé a temblar, mi cabeza estaba en proceso de asimilar lo que me había dicho, "No, no, Jessica favor dime que estás bromeando." Jessica miró hacia el suelo.

Mis dedos se cerraban y se abrían, mis dedos estaban tocando algo pegajoso, y atrajo mi atención. Oí a Jessica tomar una respiración profunda. Observó con horror lo que tenía en mi mano, que aún no sabía qué era. Sabía lo que era. Olía a los cuerpos muertos que había.

Entonces, escuché gritos. Me tomé un minuto para darme cuenta de que eran míos.

El horror en el rostro de Jessica reflejaba la mía, me moví tan lejos como pude de la sangre seca que se extendía a mi lado. Grité aún más fuerte, y Jessica seguía llorando con los ojos cerrados.

La imagen se grabó en mi cabeza, nunca lo olvidaría, y ahora mismo me habría gustado tener lejía para frotarme el brazo que tenía sangre del brazo. Yo no podía mirar hacia abajo hacia el brazo. El _Brazo de Lauren._Ese pensamiento me hizo sentir enferma.

"Yo sabía que había perdido una pieza". Un hombre con una sudadera blanca caminó a través de los grandes helechos y levantó el brazo de Lauren como si fuera algo que tocase todos los días. Este se debe _ser él._El hombre del que Jessica y Lauren me había advertido con anterioridad. Cuando se dio la vuelta grité con todas mis fuerzas. Todo estaba repleto de sangre. _Sangre de Lauren._Pude sentir el sabor de la bilis en mi garganta. Eso no es lo que me llamó la atención sin embargo. Era _su_rostro al mirarlo, sus ojos verdes esmeralda estaban tranquilos. _Los mismos ojos verdes como_el bosque. Su cabello era cobrizo y castaño claro, tenía reflejos cobrizos por el sol. _El pelo igual que_él. Se _fue_él.

Los titulares del canal de las noticias de cuando Charlie veía la televisión vinieron a mi cabeza.

_"Pista de aterrizaje de Centro de Rehabilitación, Edward Cullen, MUY PELIGROSO POR FAVOR GUARDE PRECAUCIÓN"_

_NOMBRE COMPLETO: Edward Anthony CULLEN_

_Edad: 22_

_Altura: 6'1_

El canal de noticias había mostrado una ficha policial de él. Sus dientes de perla y brillantes ojos verdes me llamó la atención mientras sonreía en la foto como si fuera una imagen de la escuela. Parecía... ¿Feliz de estar allí? No había ninguna duda sobre eso, era él.

Jessica y yo nos tranquilizamos cuando nos gruñó y se marchó con el brazo de Lauren por el camino. El mismo camino que había recorrido la pasada noche. Miré a mi reloj, que afortunadamente fue en mi mano izquierda porque mi mano derecha estaba pegajoso de... En fin... Era difícil de girar la cara y mirar por encima de mi reloj, pero pude ver que era _las 6:30 am._

"Son las 6:30 am Jessica", dije en voz baja. Yo todavía estaba asustada de lo que me iba a pasar ahora que estaba en manos de un asesino. Creo que me hubiera gustado más si yo no hubiese sabido quién era o qué había hecho con Lauren, habría sido todo mucho más fácil. Acababa de matar a una de mis amigas, y yo no tenía idea de cómo lo hizo porque no había nada alrededor de nosotros que indicase con qué mató a Lauren. Sólo esperaba que tuviese compasión con nosotras y nos dejase ir.

Jessica asintió con la cabeza por lo que le dije de la hora, pero no dijo nada. Ella aún parecía estar en Shock por lo del brazo y Edward. Es aterrador encontrarse un brazo muerto de Lauren bajo el brazo de él, pero por alguna extraña razón, no sentía remordimiento como sentía Jessica. Quiero decir, encontrarse un brazo al lado tuya mientras duermes no es de lo mejor.... No sentí nada más. Ningún sentimiento de vacío o de lo que pasó. No sé si era yo, o la píldora que había consumido la noche anterior porque todavía se sentía el entumecimiento de ayer.

"Es hora de que te despertases, mi Bella, estaba ya pensando que estabas muerta y no tu amiga, ¿cómo se llamaba? A sí... Lauren." Mis ojos se pusieron blancos mientras veía como Edward caminaba con un hacha en la mano. Un hacha con sangre. Yo definitivamente no era suya, ¿que se creía que era?

"¡TÚ, MAL FOLLADO!, has matado a mi mejor amiga. ¿Quién demonios _te_crees que eres?" Jessica escupió esas palabras a Edward. _Cállate Jessica,_pensé mansamente.

Levantó una ceja, su mano estaba apretando el hacha, pero su voz estaba controlada, "¿Yo? Mi nombre es EDW-"

"Edward Anthony Cullen." Le respondí secamente. Edward me miró sorprendido de que yo supiese quién era, pero rápidamente volvió a poner su cara de póker (N/T: Por si no lo saben, cara de póker quiere decir aquel o aquella que no muestra ninguna expresión). No retiré mi mirada, aparte de que no quería, sentía como si algo nos estuviese las miradas unidas fuertemente. Estábamos como combatiendo, mis ojos marrones enojados y ardiendo, contra sus ojos verdes, sorprendentes, pero feroces. Entrecerró los ojos en mí, pero volvió a relajarse y sonrió.

"¿Quién eres _ Edward Anthony Cullen?_y ¿qué quieres?" Edward quitó sus ojos de mí y miró a Jessica, que parecía entre asustada, nerviosa y enojada cuando se lo dijo. Parecía un poco sorprendido de que ella le hubiese hablado, pero yo también lo estaba.

"Desde Bella sabe mucho de mí, ¿no te ha dicho nada? ¿Bella?" Él me miró con una sonrisa diabólica formándose en su cara. Sacudí la cabeza.

Edward chasqueando la lengua en señal de desaprobación y se acercó al árbol donde estaba ella, donde Jessica fue atada, y se arrodilló a su lado. Jessica estaba rígida, sentía como la mano de Edward pasaba por su pelo, como si estuviera acariciando a un animal.

"No hay necesidad de saber de dónde soy, aunque _mi_Bella puede saberlo de todos modos," él me dio una mirada astuta pero me quedé tranquila y apreté los dientes en la manera en que hablaba mi nombre de manera posesiva, "Me gusta matar gente, "Jessica se quedó sin aliento, pero yo ya sabía mucho sobre él, " Es como un hobby, me gusta la caza, la matanza, algunas personas me llaman-"

"El Asesino del Hacha". Le corté de nuevo.

"Es grosero interrumpir, mi Bella dulce, pero yo te enseñaré".

Eso fue todo, yo no podía aguantar más, "yo _no soy_tuya".

Edward no pareció disuadir a mi mirada, pero parecía más que mirar y sentir la leve vacilación en mi voz y su sonrisa regresó, "Oh, pero serás mía. Muy pronto". Nunca en mis dieciocho años he oído tanta convicción en la voz de alguien, y francamente me asusté.

"Tienes razón _mi_Bella, la gente me llama el asesino con hacha y ¿sabes por qué?" Volvió a mirar a los ojos aterrorizados de Jessica, no dijo nada, "porque me gusta matar a las personas con un hacha, creo que es la mejor arma para el asesinato. " Me estremecía por la forma en que decía todo aquello como si estuviese diciendo algo normal. "Me gusta tomar las cosas con calma, la piel por la piel, músculo a músculo, hueso por hueso, pero puedo dejar las cosas rápidamente si no estoy de humor." Tanto Jess como yo nos estremecimos.

¿Recibes algún placer de matar a las personas con un hacha?" Le escupí la pregunta.

Edward ignoró la pregunta y siguió acariciando el cabello de Jessica. Jessica estaba tan quieta como una estatua, ni un músculo se movió mientras seguía acariciándola. Después de unos momentos de silencio, me miró, el mal alumbrando de nuevo sus ojos. "¡Oh, Bella! Bella mi dulce e inocente, no tienes ninguna necesidad de preocuparse, yo nunca te haré nada malo, te lo juro, nunca"

Eso me asustó aún más: "No hace falta que estés aquí, puedes irte". Le dije a Jessica con voz temblorosa.

Sacudió la cabeza: "No, todavía no. He dicho _que_estás segura, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu amiga." Jessica grito, vi con horror, de nuevo como el hacha estaba detrás de él. La mano que le acariciaba el cabello a Jessica, tiró hacia atrás su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cuello para el hacha. Sus gritos se calmaron y todo lo que quedaba era el pesado silencio que llenaba el aire.

"Y, tú... no... no de nuevo..." El dolor sordo en el pecho estaba empezando a ser más fuerte, y yo sabía que necesitaba otra pastilla, "dame la pastilla, por favor." Edward fue antes incluso de que terminarse mi frase y me estaba dando la pastilla y el agua. Sentí lavarse de nuevo mi garganta y me miré a Edward. Lo empujé lejos de mí, sus manos ensangrentadas estaban dejando marcas de dedos en mi chaqueta de color beige claro. Antes de que los sollozos viniesen a mí por la muerte rápida de Jessica, pude sentir el entumecimiento llenando mi cuerpo de nuevo, relajarme y ponerme en una neblina tranquila.

Edward estaba tranquilo de nuevo, mientras hablaba, "Es que había que sabía que te iba a pasar esto, sabía que ellas te iban a traer aquí."

Me ahogaba ", Q-¿qué? ¿Qué quieres decir, cuando me _trajeron_a mí aquí?"

Él sonrió y se limpió las manos en sus pantalones, "Le dije, que tú eres mía, y siempre será así, y tengo que buscar un lugar donde irnos. La gente puede sospechar".

"¿Perdón? Tú acabas de asesinar a mis dos amigas, ¿por qué no me dejas ir?, ¿qué podrías querer de mí?"

La cara de Edward se volvió oscura y me miró alrededor, "No hagas más preguntas, nos vamos."

Él comenzó a desatar la cuerda que me sostenía, y mi cuerpo estaba saltando de alegría porque sería libre. "¿Qué pasa si no voy contigo? ¿Vas a matar a mí también?" Traté de hablar sin que se notase mi miedo, pero no pude.

Por ahora, Edward había terminado de desatarme y me puse de pie frotando mis brazos doloridos y las piernas: "No, te dije antes que no voy a hacerte daño, pero no creo que este pueblo quiera perder su jefe de policía antes de tiempo. " Me quedé helada.

Me miró y le pregunté con voz casi inaudible: "Tú no lo harías."

Sus ojos oscurecieron "¿Quieres verme?" Me estremeció por la forma en que habló de manera tan honesta. Estaba diciendo la verdad.

"H-¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Bella, te sorprendería de lo mucho que sé sobre ti, estarías _muy_sorprendida." Parecía estar mirando delante de mí, con los ojos desenfocados. Este hombre, básicamente, sólo me daba dos opciones, o me voy con él y le dejó hacer lo que quiera conmigo o, dejar que él asesine a mi padre. Él no estaba jugando limpio, estaba jugando a su favor.

"Bien, me voy." Yo sólo esperaba que Charlie me encontrase pronto y me saque de este lío enfermo, _estoy contando contigo papá._

Edward se rió de mi mirada, "Excelente elección, nadie quiere vivir para ver a su padre ser asesinado delante de sus ojos." Me estremecí.

Los ojos de Edward se ablandaron y me levantó la barbilla, pero ya no estaban cuando me encogí lejos de él. "Yo te mantendré a salvo."

Suspiré: "Sí, porque nadie con cabeza se acercaría a un asesino con hacha. _Me siento tan_segura".

"Cualquiera que sea, vámonos". Me agarró la mano antes de que pudiera protestar y comenzamos a caminar a lo más profundo del bosque, de la misma forma, tomó el brazo de Lauren. Me estremecí. Me volvió a mirar a mí, "¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde está el cadáver de Lauren?"

"Ah, yo tuve un montón de diversión con Lauren, cuando intentó huir, le dije que como hu-"

"Para". Edward sonrió pero guardó silencio.

"¿Por qué vamos de esta manera al bosque?" Le pregunté.

"Mi carro está por aquí."

Estaba confundida, si venía de un instituto de rehabilitación, ¿cómo podía tener un vehículo? "¿Cómo puedes tener un vehículo?"

"Alguien me lo dio," Seguro…"Después de que lo matase". Añadió de forma normal.

El silencio me dio tiempo a pensar. Supongo que casi no tocó el cuerpo de Jessica allí porque quería darse _prisa._Pero al final no pude dejar de pensar en cómo estaba secuestrada por un asesino de hacha que era un psicópata importante.

_**Nota de la autora:**_

**A / N:**_Gracias por leer… Edward parece un poco bi-polar pero a mí, a veces, que me hacen reír, porque yo soy la que le escribe así. Todos ustedes lo aman de todos modos. A pesar de que parece como un monstruo completamente a veces. Sea lo que sea. Nos leeremos en otro capítulo... pronto, espero._

_**Espero que haya gustado. Si hay algún fallo gramatical pido disculpas. Para las personas que les gusten las historias así, tengo otra en mi perfil que también es muy buena. Saludos.**_


	3. Craving

_**Está totalmente prohibida la copia parcial o entera de esta historia. Yo sólo me adjudico la traducción, la verdadera autora es **__**edward0obsession **__**que me ha dejado hacer la traducción. Advierto que en este capítulo pueden aparecer escenas muy violentas, ya advertí. Gracias por los comentarios y perdón por habernos tardado tanto.**_

_Todos tenemos una cara__  
que la escondemos  
y la sacamos y__  
nos mostramos con ella.__  
Cuando todos se han ido__  
Algunos son de raso, algunos son de acero__  
Algunos son de seda y algunos son de cuero__  
Ellos son los rostros de los extraños__  
pero nos gusta probarlos._

_No tenga miedo de intentarlo de nuevo__  
Todo el mundo va hacia el sur__  
De vez en cuando__  
lo has logrado, ¿por qué no puede__  
alguien más?__  
Tú debes saber por ahora__  
has estado allí._

**-El extranjero por Billy Joel**

**Capítulo 2**

Yo tenía hambre. No había duda de eso, yo no había comido durante la noche pasada, y estaba empezando a ponerse al día para mí, amanecía lentamente. Al menos mientras yo estaba con él, no sabía lo que yo anhelaba era poder comer algo. Lo que yo _necesitaba_era comer. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, sentía como si el hambre me desgarrase, como un monstruo a la espera de ser liberado. Traté de desviar mi atención hacia otra cosa, ya que había estado conduciendo en silencio durante el trayecto.

No me sorprendió encontrar que había trastos viejos de un camión. Trastos azules y viejos de un camión. No había mucho que añadir. Dijo que era inusable_._Pero no dijo nada más. La cama de la camioneta estaba llena de objetos afilados, sobre todo llena de variedad diferente de ejes. Los diversos tamaños de ejes, algunos eran largos, cortos, agudo, sordo, e incluso recubiertos de color. Me sorprendió por decir lo menos, y aterrorizado de mi marchita. Pero no tan aterrorizado como yo pensaba que iba a haber sido- _debería haber sido._Cuando se aseguró de que estaba sentado en el lado del pasajero de la camioneta, se estiró en el departamento de guante y sacó un par de esposas.

Mi brusca respiración le llamó la atención, sus ojos me miraban fijamente.

"Por mucho que yo no quiera hacerte daño, yo no quiero perderte. No cuando por fin has vuelto." Y con esto, cerró la puerta, confundida, estiré el cuello para mirarlo caminar y ponerse al lado del asiento de conductor, silbando una alegre melodía. Cuando estuvo sentado, se acomodó, pero no se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

"¿No me vas a atar?" Edward se rió de mi confusión. Él abrió los puños y me agarró de la muñeca izquierda, y echó la llave de forma segura, pero no con demasiada fuerza a su alrededor. A cambio, él tomó el otro puño y la cerró en torno a su propia mano derecha. Tan pronto como el suyo fue cerrado alrededor de su muñeca, se relajó de nuevo en el asiento y miró las manos atadas y sonrió con satisfacción. Nos había unido con unas esposas.

"Ahora tú nunca vas a salir de mi vista _o__ de mi _lado" -murmuró-, sobre todo para sí mismo. Mis manos estaban flotando inertes en el aire, y me trajo a su lado, que también arrastró por desgracia su mano detrás de la mía. Rápidamente moví mi brazo izquierdo para descansar en el reposabrazos entre nosotros cuando sentí sus dedos ligeramente rozar mi muslo. Edward rió, pero no dijo nada. El motor rugió a la vida como él lo pateó en el engranaje, mantuvo los ojos hacia delante en todo momento, pero pude verle una sonrisa estúpida en su cara.

Esto nos trajo de vuelta a ahora, el silencio es ahora un pesado. Me decidí a hacer algunas preguntas, para olvidarme de mi hambre. Cambié mi cuerpo hacia Edward y fui con cuidado de no mover las esposas alrededor de nuestras manos.

"¿Por qué yo?" Me miró con cansancio, casi como si estuviera temeroso de responder a la pregunta, sabiendo que se lo iba a preguntar en algún momento u otro.

Se aclaró la garganta, "Te... conveniente".

Me hizo una mueca, sabiendo que lo que dijo era una mentira descarada. En el exterior se veía tranquilo y sereno, diciendo la mentira como si fuera realmente la verdad. Dijo que era un buen piloto, pero tenía miedo. Y no me sentía de momento con las suficientes fuerzas para cuestionar a un asesino de hachas. Al menos, no todavía.

"Estás mintiendo", me miró acusadoramente por mis palabras.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero su actitud parecía cambiar en momentos, demasiado rápido. _Como dije, él tenía un trastorno de la personalidad-multi._

"Bella" No me enteré de lo que dijo después de mi nombre, ya que me quedé observando y recordando cómo había dicho mi nombre.

Me quedé boquiabierta por un segundo. "Uhm... ¿Puedes repetir lo que acabas de decir?"

Antes de que pudiera responder a mi pregunta, mi estómago gruñó, y tomó una ruta de escape que había a nuestro lado. "Tienes hambre." _Sí, pero no para el alimento._"Habrá una estación de gas a la salida siguiente, nos detendremos allí." _No puedo comer lo que me vas a dar. _Yo no había dicho nada, cuando él entró en el estacionamiento abandonado y aparcó en la playa de estacionamiento.

Yo gemía, al sentir como mi estómago se encogía dentro de mí, gimiendo en señal de protesta fuera de mi cuerpo. Edward me dio una mirada de reojo, para que saliese por la misma puerta del coche que él. Él no iba a abrir las esposas, supongo. Yo caminaba un poco detrás de él y se detuvo cuando caminaba hacia la parte posterior del camión en lugar de caminar en la dirección en la área estación de gas.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, "No tengo dinero, así que voy a tener que hacer un trato con el cajero. Un negocio muy mal de su parte." Traté de ignorar al mismo tiempo que pensaba qué hacha iba a utilizar para _"hacer el trabajo."_

"...El azul se vería bien, pero es nuevo, por lo que no quiero perderlo por matar a alguien rápidamente... El metal no es demasiado nuevo, y debe hacer el trabajo, pero no es suficientemente fuerte para matar de forma rápida y eficaz... ¿Qué pasa con...? Sí... Hacha de guerra Kronos será perfecto, ni muy grandes tampoco." Vi cómo él seleccionó un hacha con dos láminas de acero a ambos lados, apuntando directamente vertical. _Sharp._Giró el hacha en la mano alrededor de liberar a un par de veces, antes de establecerse a su lado. Cerró la puerta de atrás de la camioneta, y se dirigió hacia la estación de gas, mirándome para que fuese con él.

¿Qué pasaría cuando se diese cuenta que yo no podía comer la comida que me iba a dar? Yo _podía_comer, tendrá un sabor como la bilis. Comer la comida robada de alguien muerto…

Estábamos casi a la puerta principal, tal vez podría tratar de evitar la muerte de otra persona_._"E-Edward no tengo _realmente_hambre... " La mirada que me dio me hizo cerrar la boca. Esto no iba a ser bonito. No un poco. Yo le advertí, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. _Yo le advertí. Yo le advertí. _

Caminamos por la puerta principal, y me encontré con un hombre que parecía estar cerca de mi edad, tal vez un año o dos mayor. Su pelo rubio colgaba sobre la frente peluda, y sus ojos eran de un tono claro de azul, sus facciones eran de extraordinaria belleza, y yo estaba un poco malhumorado de lo que estaba por venir de él. Su etiqueta con su nombre, dijo _Mike._

Edward cogió una bolsa de papas fritas como él se acercó a la recepción frente, quedando yo detrás de él como renegado de equipaje a la espera de ser reclamados en un aeropuerto. Yo parpadeé varias veces y gemí cuando vi que Edward cogía con más fuerza el hacha y sus dedos se doblaban más alrededor del hacha.

"¿Es eso todo?" Dijo _Mike_ detrás del mostrador, mirándome. Edward sonrió, tirando de sus labios alrededor de los dientes. No sé por qué, pero hasta ahora lo he visto sonreír como que tres veces en las últimas veinticuatro horas, y cada vez que sonríe, parecía que Dios abría la puerta del cielo y la luz que brilla abajo sobre sus dientes, lo que hace brillar como nunca he visto antes. Fue bastante intimidante e interesante al mismo tiempo. O era eso es sólo el hambre habla por mí. No he tenido miedo en este momento, mi ansia de algo _real_para comer era más alta que nunca, y todo a mí alrededor había desaparecido por encontrar comida. Yo lo llamo respuesta mecánica.

"No. En realidad no." Edward miró a Mike. "Y una cosa a tener en cuenta, mantén tus ojos de _mi niña_ ". Y con esas palabras de despedida, Edward pasó su brazo por detrás de él y se apoyó lo suficientemente cerca del mostrador y abalanzó el hacha a través del cuello de Mike. El silencio se congela en el rostro de Mike, fue todo lo que vi antes de que él se desplomase en el mostrador, con la cabeza cayendo al suelo mientras su cuerpo se apoyó en el mostrador.

"Así que, ¿deseas el té helado o granizado?"

La voz de Edward lentamente se convirtió en un murmullo en el fondo como el aroma de la sangre llenaba el cuartucho pequeño. El monstruo dentro de mí estaba gritando de dolor, esperando que yo dar rienda suelta a mi auto impíos. El hambre me consumía, y sentía mis tendencias animales como mi primera prioridad para la supervivencia. _Alimentación. Debe tener los alimentos, y preservarte a ti mismo. Debe. Necesidad. Voluntad._

Había visto el goteo de sangre, es tentadoramente líquida roja, formando pequeños charcos en el suelo delante de mí. Mi voluntad se desmoronó. Podía sentir parte de la piel alrededor de mi muñeca que rasgaba el impacto, pero eso fue lo último que estaba pensando.

Mis manos se adelantaron y agarré de los hombros al cadáver, el lanzamiento de la cabeza, el lugar donde antes solía estar la cabeza. Sentí que mis dientes se hundían en las pequeñas arterias y venas, y lo sacaba del cadáver y lo masticaba como si estuviera muerta de hambre desde hace años. Gemí de satisfacción al sentir la sangre en mi garganta.

_Dulce._

No estaba pensando en este momento, sólo en la presa que había delante de mí y que yo era el depredador en ese momento. Me agaché de nuevo sobre el cuerpo y utilicé las manos para extraer el cuerpo por la mitad, comenzando en la parte superior de los hombros, donde comencé. La rompí a mitad de su recorrido hasta el estómago antes de parar y poner en marcha mi cabeza en el lío de las carnes y la fragancia hermosa ese hombre una vez que tenía que ofrecerme su muerto cuerpo.

Podía sentir los ojos en mí, y sentí conseguir territorial Levanté la vista de mi comida y gruñó. Mis ojos estaban inestables, ya que aterrizó en el brazo a mi lado que estaba cubierto de salpicaduras de sangre de color rojo oscuro. Respiré a través de mi nariz y sentí el aire, me detuve cuando miré a los ojos de Edward Cullen.

_No digas que no te lo advertí..._

Sentía una ola una nueva ola de confianza, yo no sé si era la sangre enriquecida o la adrenalina que había inundado mi cuerpo, pero finalmente dijo algo que yo realmente quería decirle.

Conocí a su mirada fija en shock y sonrió, "No digas que no te lo advertí".

* * *

**A / N:**_Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Probablemente te estés preguntando sobre eso. Bueno, ¿por qué no sois chicos buenos y me escribís lo que piensas en un review?_

_

* * *

_

_**¿No les ha parecido estupendo? A mí me encanta esta historia. Si hay fallos, pido disculpas. Bella no es vampira, sólo la domina el hambre, y Edward también lo ve normal, que coma y beba en el cuerpo.**_


End file.
